A Visit to Hikarizaki
by Kiki1412
Summary: My first ever cross over fanfic - Shinichi goes to visit his cousin in Hikarizaki, Tomoya, but ends up having to solve yet another murder mystery. Even Ran's starting to think Shinichi is a Shinigami!
1. Chapter 1

_**Ok, a few things I want to say before you go ahead and read this.. **_

_**1. I haven't finished watching the whole Detective Conan series yet, so don't yell at me if I make a mistake because I didn't finish watching past episode 256 or somewhere around there .**_

_**2. This story will have NOTHING to do with CLANNAD ~After Story~, so Tomoya and Nagisa aren't married in the story, and as kawaii(cute) as Ushio is, she's not in this story either, so sorry, fellow Ushio fans.. x.x It actually takes place somewhere between the time where before Tomoya moves into Nagisa's house, but after the time where they meet. This of this as a secret episode or something.. ._.**_

_**and 3. I haven't watched CLANNAD, nor Detective Conan for a while, so sorry if I mess up the personalities.. ._.**_

_**Enjoy :3**_

It's been a long time since Shinichi had visited his cousen in Hikarizaki. The last time he had seen him he was _at least_ seven years old, not as seven year old Conan, but as seven year old Shinichi. After everything that happened as Conan, he was glad he was able to relax in his cousin's home town, Hikarizaki, visiting with his childhood friend, Ran.

Shinichi walked through the vaguely familiar town before finally arriving at the small house his cousin(twice removed) lived in. He knocked on the door, but no answer. "Maybe they're not home..?" Ran asked.

"I'm pretty sure they are." Shinichi replied as he backed away from the house, taking a good look at it. "Look," he said, pointing to one of the windows. Ran backed up, so she was standing next to him, and took a good look at the window as well, a flickering light came from it. "Someone's watching TV, you can tell someone's in the room because of the small shadow right there." He said as he pointed to the courner of the window. "It must be his dad asleep by the TV again." He said with a rather flat expression on his face.

"We should probably go look for him." The detective said as he placed his hands in his pockets and walked off. Ran started to follow, but stopped, looking towards the other side of the street, where a brown haired girl with a school uniform was sitting eating anpan.

"Hey, Shinichi, isn't that your cousin's new friend he was telling us about?" She asked. Shinichi looked over at the girl across the street. "Oh, it's Furukawa Nagisa-San."

"Maybe she would know where your cousin is." Ran said, before Shinichi could say anything, she was calling across the street for her. "HEY! FURUKAWA-SAN!" Nagisa looked at them for a few moments, then smiled and waved. Ran walked across the street and stood in front of her. "Do you know where Okazaki Tomoya-san is?" "He's at school, he forgot to deal with a few things for the drama club so.."

"Wait," Shinichi said. "He's in a drama club now? Doesn't sound very much like my cousin." He said. "Well, he's only helping me re-open it." The girl replied.

"Still doesn't sound much like him though.." He mumbled under his breath. "So which way is the school?" He asked. "It's down the road." Nagisa replied, pointing out the direction. "If you keep going straight, you should see a hill lined with cherry blossom trees, go up the hill and you'll be there."

"Okay, thanks Furukawa-San." Shinichi said as he walked off, Ran following behind.

_**Okay, I know it wasn't that long of a chapter compaird to som of the other's on this site, but I do hope that you enjoyed it ^^ This is my first cross-over Fan Fiction so I hope it didn't turn out too bad. The next chapter should be coming out soon.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ok, im glad your reading chapter two for this ^^ cuze it means you liked the first part, so horray! And also, I'm going to be using some Nihongo(Japanese) in this chapter, so here are some words you'll need to know if you don't know much Nihongo! 8D**_

_**Hai - Yes/Yep/Yeah**_

_**Sumi Masen - Escuse Me**_

_**Konnichiwa - Formal Hello/Good afternoon**_

_**Ano/Eto - Umm/uhh/ahh/err**_

_**Dozo Yokoshiku - Nice to meet you(polite)**_

_**Dozo - Nice to meet you(Normal)/Here(Like handing someone a present)**_

_**Henjin - Weirdo**_

_**Arigatou - Thank You**_

_**Baka - Stupid/Idiot**_

_**Ne/Oi - Hey(like hi)/HEY!(like angry HEY! DX)**_

_**Tantei - Detective**_

_**Itoko - Cousin**_

It seemed to take forever for the two friends to make it up the hill, it just seemed to go on forever. Shinichi's feet were staring to ache from all the walking, probraily because he just turned back to his normal age, and hasn't had much excersise as his 17 year old self. He wondered if his cousen would believe him if he told him about his adventures as Conan, he wasn't even sure if Ran would even believe him because he hadn't gotten around to telling her yet.

Finally up ahead he could see a building. Hikarizaki High School. "This is it, right?" Ran asked. "Hai," Shinichi replied. "I wonder why Tomoya randomly decided to join a drama club anyway.. Maybe he's changed since the time I last saw him." He took a good look around before walking inside. Almost as soon as he opened the door, he heard someone yell "HUT! HUT!" as angry team of rugby players started to attack a blonde student.

"Seesh the people here have such strange hair colors.." Shinichi mumbled under his breath as he grabbed a soccerball sitting next to the wall. He tapped one of the rugby players on the back. "Hey, sumi masen." He said. The rugby player turned around, showing his big ugly face. "What do you want, twig?" the jock said with a huff. "Hey, you don't mind putting down that guy do you?" Shinichi replied, pointing to the boy with the strange-colored hair.

"And what if we don't?" The rugby player growled. Shinichi looked at him for a few moments. "If you don't then-" Suddenly a blue-haired lady with an apron ran out swinging a mop around. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled as she started to beat the rugby players with her mop of doom. Shinichi stood back to watch, his eyes wide from surprise. A sweat drop formed at the side of his head. _She might be even scarier than Ran._ He thought for a moment. _Nah._

After the lady finished beating up the rugby players, she turned and looked at the two visitors. "And who are you guys..?" She asked with a stern voice. Shinichi walked towards her, putting his hand out. "Kudou Shinichi, detective. And this is Mouri Ran, my childhood friend." He said, gestering to Ran. "Konnichiwa!" Ran said with a smile.

"I'm Sagara Misae." The girl said. "Dozo Yoroshiku." The blonde-haired boy crawled over to Shinichi with a look of pain on his face, as the detective just stared at the strange person who was now clinging to his foot. "I.." The blonde started to say. "I need.." "What..?" Shinichi said, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"Your autograph.." the beat up boy said, holding up a peice of paper, and a pen. "ano.. Sure?" Kudou said, taking the pen and paper, and signing his name. "Dozo.." He muttered, handing him the slip of paper, still creepied out by the henjin who was still clinging to his leg.

"So would you happen to know where Okazaki-San is?" Ran asked Misae. "Oh, that bum? He's in the old school building in the drama club room, third floor, second to last door down the hall, you can't miss it." "Arigatou." Ran replied as she walked off, but Shinichi was still stuck since the strange blonde guy wouldn't let go of his leg. "HEY! WAIT FOR ME!" He yeled as he tried to follow her, but he only ended up dragging the baka along.

Edventually, (Somehow with the henjin still attached to the detective's leg.) they got to the drama club room. Shincihi knocked on the door. "Ne, anyone in there?" The door flew open as Tomoya peeked out of the room, taking a good look at the tantei. "Who are you?" He asked. "Oi, did you seriously forget me..?" Kudou asked with a flat expression on his face. Tomoya looked at him for a few moments before he finally relized who he was looking at. "Oh, itoko!" He said. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah," He replied. "No kidding.. And also.." Shinichi moved his leg forward slightly, sliding over the henjin who was hugging his foot. "Can you get him off please..?"

_**Ok, first off, I know you're all probraily wondering "When's the mystery going to come in?" and the answer is in the 3rd chapter(Which is the next chapter.) So horray for that! 8D and second, since I did some translations for words, I thought I would probraily do translations for some names too, so enjoy ._. if you even read this part..**_

_**Shinichi - One Truth**_

_**Ran - Orchid**_

_**Nagisa - Seashore**_

_**Misae - Beautiful Sand Painting**_

_**Tomoya - Wise One**_

_**Youhei - Broad Sun**_


End file.
